


Hunger

by Seaki



Category: Maine & Wolf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, M/M, Murder of a Minor Character, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf is craving the flesh of humans, but he doesn't want to give into his desires. Maine makes it easier for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilotintheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/gifts).



Sometimes Wolf would sit in the subway and just imagine. On the way home from the store or when he was walking down the street. He would look at all the people in every shape and size, and his mouth would water. 

He ached to sink his teeth into the flesh of those people - he could think of so many recipes that would work for them, and he would have to rush home, stomach gurgling. He would clench his teeth, trying to bite back the cravings. 

They had said, so long ago, that one taste would be enough. Just enough to get a craving for the flesh of his fellow humans. He hadn't believed it then, but as he grew, so did the need to just have the flesh of another person slide down his throat. 

He had not, could not, do it. He had to deny himself, but the craving was so strong sometimes, and nothing could satisfy it like human flesh could. He hadn't tasted any since he was young, and it was getting harder everyday. 

He tried to substitute human flesh with pork or other meats, but the taste just wasn't the same. Pork came close, but not close enough. He needed it, he thought as he curled into himself on the bed. He clutched his stomach, trying to will away the ache there. 

A shaky sigh puffed from his lips and he let his body sink. He was so hungry all the time. He moaned in displeasure. He didn't eat until he could get some bits of human flesh. He didn't have enough money and he didn't think he could kill someone himself. 

He groaned, resting his teeth against one of his forearms. His teeth could sink easily into flesh, but he could never bite himself. The pain was far too much for him and he could never get past a slightly bleeding bruise. He knew it was instinct stopping him from tearing at his own flesh, but he was just so hungry. He needed it, he needed it to live. 

"Wolf, are you here?" a voice called out, and he practically sobbed in frustration. Maine was not supposed to come home yet. He was not supposed to see him like this. He was shaking with his cravings and he didn't really trust himself around his roommate. 

His mouth actually watered at the thought of Maine coming into the room. The thought of sinking his teeth in right at the shoulder or taking a chunk of his partner's calf muscle. A whine pulled from the back of his throat as he tried to bury the thoughts back down. 

"There you are," Maine sounded quite pleased with himself. "Are you alright?" There was concern there, and no Wolf wasn't alright.

"Just hungry. So hungry," he muttered, teeth still marking his own flesh, leaving small indents of his teeth and a bruise that would darken into a blackish-purple in the moments after he pulled back. 

When he did, saliva dripped from his mouth. It was disgusting, and he hated seeing it. A wet mark was left around the impression of his teeth. "I can make you something?" Maine offered, leaning against the door. 

"No, it's specific. I can't ask you to make anything for me. Not this. Never this. I can't even do it myself." He felt so lost. He couldn't stand it, and he felt his chest swell with self hatred. 

"Try me," Maine was so sweet sometimes, but he just didn't know. He couldn't know. No one could be that understanding. He fidgeted, knowing Maine would just turn tail and run. He gave a distressed whine, curling further in on himself and clutching the emptiness of his stomach. 

"I need, need human flesh," he admitted. He could hear Maine laugh, and he flinched. Maine thought it was a joke. Maybe that was for the best - he could play along. He was an actor after all. But he felt more hurt than anything. 

"You're serious, aren't you?" Maine asked, having realized his roommate was not laughing along. Wolf buried his face, shoulders tense. He tried his hardest to remain calm, but how could anyone after something like this was revealed. 

"Don't hate me," he begged. Maine was the only one he felt this close to in a long time - and the only one that knew his secret. His violent craving for flesh. He could hear Maine step towards him. In a panic he scrambled back. "No, no. Don't. I can't. I'm so hungry, and you. Please, don't tempt me. I haven't had it for a long time." He was almost hyperventilating now. "I don't trust myself." 

Maine stayed still for a long time, watching Wolf curl into the corner of the room. It took him longer to leave. He didn't know how long he was curled up in their room. He was so tired, he didn't want to get up from this now. Maine was gone, and he probably wasn't coming back. 

It was after midnight before Maine returned. Wolf was sitting on the couch, having moved from his place on the floor. He was exhausted and he had tried to eat a ham sandwich to fight away the craving. His body had simply rejected the food. 

Maine did not greet him when he entered, and Wolf honestly feared the worse. That Maine came back to slit his throat or shoot him where he slept - he expected rage, anger and hate. 

He did not ever expect for Maine to be carrying a person over his shoulder, a dark look in his eyes. It was almost one of thrill. "What did you do, Maine?" Wolf moved slowly towards Maine, cautious. 

"I told you I'd make you something," Maine countered. He settled the person on the kitchen table, their body still warm. It was obviously a fresh kill. A young man who looked like he had been out running - at this time of night? People did strange things sometimes.

"You did this for me...?" Wolf murmured softly. He was touched. He gave Maine the brightest smile, throwing his arms around Maine's shoulders and pressing their foreheads together. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maine pressed their noses together. 

"I'm going to strip the flesh now. Was there anything specific you wanted?" Wolf shook his head no - he couldn't even decide. He was bouncing though, excited. He felt loved, and he would finally be able to satisfy his craving. Maine was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

He settled in the kitchen, watching Maine work. Flesh was separated from bone, peeled back and sealed into bags for freezing. He didn't want Wolf to have to deal with his hunger again. Not if he could help it. 

Maine was very good at what he was doing. The slabs of meat came off easily, pulling away from the bone. He got as much meat as he could. The man he had taken was fit, leaving a lot of muscle and little fat to remove. He could see the adoration shine a bit in Wolf's eyes. It made him proud, providing for Wolf. 

Wolf who felt like much more than a roommate now. Maine stripped the carcass of flesh and set the bones in the sink to wash. He would have to get some roses tomorrow to plant them under, otherwise they would be far too obvious. 

He couldn't have anyone finding them, now, could he? 

Wolf picked out the cuts he wanted, opting to cut the pieces into chunks and to add them to alfredo and noodles. "Looks good," Maine admitted. He was curious - he wanted to try as well. Maybe. Wolf's eyes just dazzled away in happiness and Maine realized he had never seen Wolf so happy. 

I did that, he thought. I made Wolf that happy. They ate well that night, and Wolf curled up against Maine, rubbing his face against the other's chest. He was content and full. He could feel his stomach distend slightly from how much he ate. It almost made him sick up, but that ever-present pang of hunger was gone and he couldn't find it in him to care. 

"Thank you," he murmured again, sincere. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Maine's mouth. Maine curled a protective arm around his small more-than-a-roommate and they both drifted off into sleep. 

"We won't get in trouble for this will we?" Wolf asked sometime in the next week. His stomach was blessedly silent. He had not had a harsh craving since Maine brought in the runner those nights ago. 

"We'll be fine, Wolf. I promise you," Maine was so serious, and Wolf could only smile. In the past week they had gotten closer. Wolf could actually touch Maine without fear of hunger striking him - he didn't have to worry about the sudden urge to bite and tear at living flesh when Maine brought home food for them. 

For both of them. 

Maine had eaten with him every night, tasting human flesh for the first time. He hated the thought of Maine having cravings like he did, but Maine assured him that it would not happen that way. 

"I'll take care of you," Maine murmured the promise into his ear when they were laying together. He could do nothing but believe it. 

He kissed Maine's cheek when the other man handed him a potted plant - a rose. They buried the bones beneath it in their garden. "Thank you," he sighed into Maine's mouth after they have gone inside. It was the first time he let their mouths touch. They tumbled into the bed, pulling clothing from their body and loved each other slowly. 

And everything was perfect.


End file.
